


You were of my blood (you still are)

by Torchicpox



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Politics, Royalty, Siblings, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Years before, before the politics, the inheritance, and the gaping emotional chasm no one had any idea of crossing, Yun Guo had loved her brother. She still does.
Relationships: Chu Wanti/Yun Guo, Chu Wanti/Yun Zhe, Yun Zhe & Yun Guo
Kudos: 10





	You were of my blood (you still are)

**Author's Note:**

> The Yun siblings do not have enough backstory on their familial relations

Yun Guo had loved her brother and his bright, beautiful hair. He was kind, smart, and above all, he was her brother. He would become Emperor one day, she thought, and by then Yun Guo would beg him to let her stay by his side as his sister, co-ruler to their dynasty of a kingdom.

But then her dear mother, Empress of the Cheng Dynasty, had pulled her away to whisper, harshly at that.

She told Yun Guo how the lightness of Yun Zhe's hair, which she adored so much, had been a result of another woman, another wife of their father. She had hold Yun Guo's arm in a vice-like grip, and told Yun Guo how she is above Yun Zhe in everything but order of birth. She was born from the legal wife, and she has no foreign blood running in her veins. The Empress promised Yun Guo the throne of the empire, without even asking Yun Guo whether ruling was what she desired.

Yun Guo had wanted to cry to her brother. To press her face to the crook of his neck and think nothing of the horrible things her mother had assured her to be true.

But the harsh grip her mother had on her wrist prevented her from doing so, that she could only nodded and agree meekly.

That night, a storm brewed harshly, and her nursemaid prevented her from going out. She even got a scolding when it her nursemaid found her trying to sneak out to meet her brother.

That same night, an assassination was attempted on her brother. It didn't take the life of the Crown Prince, but regretfully, it took the life of his Mother Consort.

On the funeral of her brother's Mother Consort, Yun Guo stood by her mother's side, just by the side of her Emperor Father, against the side of sallow faced brother, whose eyes spoke of a hurt Yun Guo couldn't even comprehend.

He'd look up only once along the entire procession, at her, before flinching away. She'd seen the way his small fists clenched against the white sheet covering his Mother Consort's face, how anger twisted his solemn face for one brief moment too long, enough for it to be ingrained to her mind. Instinctively enough, Yun Guo knew it was her fault.

_Because her mother wanted her as Future Empress. Because Yun Zhe was not her brother by the same mother. Because. Because._

Whatever the reason, she didn't dare knock on her brother's door anymore.

\---

" _I wish I could give you the throne. Give you your mother back._ "

" _I wish you'd let me in, forgive me for all the wrongs my mother did to you._ "

" _I wish you'd still look at me like a sister, like you could find it in your heart to love me._ "

Her mouth feels so dry, so heavy with the things which are left unsaid.

\---

She's made sure she is in no way eligible for the throne. Too hot headed and willful as a puppet ruler. Too air headed and full of whimsy to rule by her own accord.

There are ways though. Such as marrying her off to someone eligible, and by marrying her they'd get their way of opposing her brother's rule.

She shot down each and every one of them. Gave them a taste of her temper and a resentful tilt of her chin to show how distasteful they are to her. Let them try.

\---

Then the worst thing she could ever think of happened. She fell for her brother's consort.

\---

Consort Chu had the common coloration of their people. But with the right angle, her eyes look the right shade of golden as her brother's. She knows that her brother is fond of Consort Chu, calls upon her often and dotes on her in a way which he used to do to Yun Guo. Yun Guo is not jealous.

Just curious. And if spending time with Consort Chu could give her a glimpse of her brother's condition, that's just a bonus.

\---

Wanti's hands are white as lilies. They also look as breakable as porcelain. Those same hands are braiding Yun Guo's hair, and their motions are so soothing she could just fall asleep under Wanti's ministration.

Yun Guo has never had herself wanting for something, but now she found herself looking forward to calling for Wanti. Wanti's maid had been twittering something incessant, something about how Wanti is her brother's and not hers.

For once, she feels entitled. She's worked so hard that her brother gets to keep his throne. Asking for just a portion of Wanti's time seem like such a small favor.

She's the entitled princess of Cheng. She could have this, this small and fragile moment with Wanti.

\---

Her brother died in a battlefield outside of the Cheng Dynasty's castle. Some bitter part of her resented him for going the easy way.

But no matter. The dynasty need a ruler. They don't need her as Yun Guo, Beloved Princess of the late Emperor and Empress. They need an Empress. An Empress she will give them.

\---

The new empress did not take any Husband Consort. Instead, she keeps her brother's pregnant widow as her own. She's declared Chu Wanti's unborn child as the heir of the throne, irrespective of any royal child born thereafter.

The officials sneer at her perceived incapability to bear an heir.

Yun Guo spits at their platitudes and holds Wanti ever closer.

They name the child Yun Zhe, after his father.

Wanti loves the child, and Yun Guo knows, if Yun Zhe were alive, he'd love him just as fiercely. But Yun Zhe's not alive to love and provide for both Wanti and their child, so Yun Guo does it in his stead.

The crown prince had nothing to want for, for Yun Guo may be foreseen as puppet empress, but she'd fight tooth and nails to keep her beloved safe. If an Empress is what they need, she'll be that. That and more.

\---

At night, leaning against Wanti's warm hold, Yun Guo closes her eyes and remembers the shade of gold in her brother's eyes. The same shade of gold that's currently present in his child's eyes, who loved her like another mother, whom she made sure to know of her love.

Perhaps, one day, she'd die and meet her brother. Then she'd say all the things she had left unsaid before, tell him and thank him for the two precious gifts he'd left. Perhaps say sorry for loving his beloved just as fiercely as he loved her.

But until then, she'd continue this life, where she did become the Empress and loved her brother's consort.


End file.
